


Candi Sugarblade and the Hazbin Hotel

by Candied_Devils



Series: Candi and Angel [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Weapons, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candied_Devils/pseuds/Candied_Devils
Summary: Candace Smith is a kind, sweet girl who works at a bakery and dresses like a cupcake. She'd never hurt anybody. Until she does. She murders a customer as a way for her to purposely get into Hell. And by the Princess of Hell, it works. Now she's a colorful pastel goth demon begging for the friendship of Hell's princess and pining for a pink spider who is sending very mixed signals. Who knew Hell would be this crazy?
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Candi and Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775326
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

Working at a bakery was the best job in the world for Candace Smith. She got to make children and people of all ages smile and she was surrounded by delicious sweets that were as sweet as she was. With her buttery blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, sweet personality, and the fact that she liked to dress like a cupcake, she looked like she could never hurt anyone. But she did. 

It was a slow afternoon in her bakery and not many people were coming in. Candace was bored. She was a curious individual, and one to get bored easily. So she walked to the back of the bakery, took the stairs to the basement, and prayed at her shrine to the Princess of Hell. 

She didn't look like someone who would worship the devil, but she did. Considering her lonely life on Earth, she thought Hell would be a place of acceptance. A place she'd find happiness and friends. A place she could be herself. Something she didn't have here. She liked to think of her customers as friends, but they never stuck around long enough to get to know her. And if they did, she knew they'd reject her. 

She was the odd one out everywhere she went. She couldn't make anyone happy. She wore too much pink, she was too girly, she was too weird, too clingy, too much. 

She never fit in with anyone. But she knew Princess Charlie would understand her. She would do anything to have a friend. Even get sent to Hell. 

She just had to find a way to get sent to Hell...

A second later, she heard a bell noise from upstairs. That meant a customer had walked in. Without a second thought, she grabbed a red sheet and covered her altar with it. But she forgot to blow out her candles, and as she absentmindedly walked upstairs, small flames surfaced on top of the sheet that would soon grow. 

Candace walked to the counter to greet her customer, all smiles. They were a middle-aged man who regularly visited the bakery. Candace considered him a friend. Which made what she was about to do to him so much harder. But she had no choice. No one else was there. It was her only chance. 

"Hi, Martin!" Candace said in her usual happy demeanor. Martin greeted her. "Your usual?" she asked. 

"Yup!" Martin replied. 

"You know, I have something special to give you, for being one of our best customers!" Candace said. "Come with me."

Candace led Martin down to the basement. He looked around the pitch-black room and noticed that Candace was no longer in front of him. He noticed a fire on what looked like a table with things on it, but he couldn't quite make out what it was. Then, out of nowhere, he felt a sharp pain in his side and fell to the ground with a thud.

Candace stood over him holding a pastel, decorated knife. She was the last person anyone would suspect to have a collection of weapons. But she did. And they were all pastel colored and decorated. 

"I'm sorry, Martin," she whispered. Then she stabbed him about seven more times. 

Candace dropped her bloody knife, put her head to her knees, and sobbed. This wasn't the first time she killed someone. The first time she killed someone was a couple years ago, in high school. That girl deserved it. She spread rumors about her and made moves on a boy she liked. But this was her friend. He didn't do anything wrong. But she had to guarentee a spot in Hell.

Meanwhile, the altar was still on fire, and the fire was spreading. Fast. But Candace didn't do anything about it. She just let it consume her. And everything around her. 

The bakery crumbled around her. She heard a creak above her. She looked up, vision blurry from tears, and gasped as a wooden board from the ceiling fell right on top of her head. She fell asleep, engulfed in flames and woke up engulfed in flames. But she was no longer in her bakery.

She looked down at her hands. They were no longer stained with her friend's blood. She felt like a different person entirely. She smiled a blood-boiling smile. But it wasn't a happy smile. It was a smile that wanted blood.


	2. Part 1

Candi looked at herself in a shop window. She barely recognized herself. She had elements of herself, but she was something else entirely. There was one thing she was sure of: she was not human anymore. And she was not on Earth anymore either. She took one look at her now pastel rainbow colored hair, rainbow tinted eyes, pastel clothes that now had blatant devil- related patterns on them, and the most obvious thing, horns protruding from her head, and it became clear to her: she did it. She was a demon. She was in Hell. She couldn't believe she actually did it. 

Now it was time for her mission! What she came here for in the first place: to find Princess Charlie and be her best friend forever. 

She walked through the door of the building of which she was looking at herself in the window. She didn't bother to look at the sign. 

As she walked through a hallway, she saw a bunch of doors with odd name tags on them. Her eyes scanned over each of them, curiosity overwhelming her. Then, just before she decided this place was boring, she caught a door that stood out against the rest of them. 

This one had pink decals on it and a pink and white sign that read "Angel Dust". Curious, Candi opened the door.

She looked around a pink room and saw posters on the wall and clothes scattered everywhere. It looked like a dressing room of some kind.

Her eyes looked over to someone sitting in a chair at a vanity wearing a pink and white suit. "Hey, Val, do you mind? I'm-" He stopped mid-sentence when he turned around and saw Candi standing in front of his door. His attitude suddenly changed. "Oh. Are you one of my adoring fans?" he asked, getting up and walking towards her.

Candi's eyes suddenly became hearts and she felt her heart pounding. "Wow! You like pink as much as I do!" she said. She never met anyone with the same appreciation for fashion before. 

"Uh, are you okay?" the stranger in front of Candi asked. But she didn't answer. Instead, her heart played a song and fantasy blurred reality. 

"I need somebody to love me! Make me feel warm and fuzzy! Come on, and kiss me and hug me and show me everything! I wanna get warm and fuzzy.... with you!" 

When Candi's song was over, the stranger was standing there, utterly confused. "Uhhh... what just happened?"

All Candi did was laugh and wrap her arms around him. "Nice to meet you! I'm Candi! I never met anyone like you before!" 

"Yeah, that's nice. Could someone get this crazy bitch of off me?" 

He shoved her out of the room and slammed the door in her face. 

Candi sighed. "Angel Dust," she read the name tag on his door, "I LOVE HIM!!!!"


	3. Part 2

After getting distracted, Candi decided to look for Princess Charlie. Where could she be? Hell was huge and there were so many demons. Candi decided to ask for directions. It would be a lot more helpful if the people around her listened. 

"Hello?" she asked someone passing by her. "I'm looking for..." They walked right by ber without paying her any attention. 

Someone else passed by as she asked "Could you help me..." No one was even listening to her. She decided if they were gonna play this game the hard way, so was she. The next demon who walked by her she pinned to a wall and said, "Tell me where Princess Charlie is or I'll rip your fucking face apart!" 

"Okay, okay!" the frightened demon said. He pointed in front of him. "She's at her hotel."

Candi looked back and saw a big building on top of a hill. She let the demon go and went back to her usual happy self. "Okay, thanks!" She smiled and pranced off into the direction she was given. 

Candi walked up the hill and looked up at the sign on the building. It read "Hazbin Hotel". Candi proceeded to walk inside. 

The first thing Candi noticed were the portraits of Princess Charlie and her parents. Candi thought Charlie looked beautiful in all of them. She loved her outfits and hair. She looked like such a demon princess. Candi couldn't wait to actually meet her. 

Candi snapped back to reality when she heard the sound of feet pounding on stairs. 

"Hello!" the person who came down the stairs said. "Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel!" It was none other than the Demon Princess herself. Except she looked slightly different than Candi thought she would. She didn't have horns or red eyes. She looked slightly normal. At least she seemed as happy and friendly as Candi was. 

"Hi! It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Candi Sugarblade! I didn't know you owned a hotel!" 

"Oh, yeah, it's for redeeming sinners!" Charlie explained. 

"Oh, really? You can do that?" Candi asked.

"Well, I'm going to try!" Charlie said. Candi saw this as an opportunity to try and get closer to Charlie. Maybe if she helped, she'd want to be her friend!

"Can I help?" Candi asked. 

"You want to work here? Sure!" Charlie beamed.

"Yay!" Candi said. Then she looked over Charlie's shoulder and spotted someone familiar sitting at a counter. She ran past Charlie and walked up to him.

"Oh my gosh! It's you!" she said with the excitement of a kid in a candy store.

"Oh, God, it's you," Angel Dust said sarcastically. Candi wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug while he crossed his arms and frowned. "Does she have to work here?" he asked. 

"Angel, be nice!" Charlie said. 

"Do I get my own room?" Candi asked. 

"Yes, of course you do!" Charlie replied. 

" I call rooming with Angel!" Candi shrieked. 

Angel sighed. "Oh, boy."


	4. Part 3

Candi was setting up her bed with Angel and getting ready for her first night at the hotel. She was beyond excited. 

"Just stay on your side, okay?" Angel Dust said.

"Okay," Candi promised. She got into bed and faced away from Angel Dust then immediately rolled over to face him. He opened one eye. "Hey! What did I say?" 

Candi sighed and turned back around. Then she sat up. "So, truth or dare?" 

Angel Dust pulled the covers over his head and sighed loudly. 

Candi looked down, sad. She popped back down on the bed and faced away from Angel. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She must have fallen asleep eventually, because what happened later must have a dream. Because even Candi knew it was too good to be true.

Candi lay in bed, staring into space, and began to sing. 

"Can we just be honest? These are the requirements if you think you can be my one and only true love. You must promise to love me," Candi hugged herself, wishing Angel Dust would love her back, "and damn it, if you fuck me over I will rip your fucking face apart." 

The room suddenly turned pink and Candi slowly rises out of bed. "Step 1, you must accept that I'm a little out my mind," Candi pulls a knife out from under her pillow. 

"Step 2, this is a waste if you can't walk me down the finish line. Step 3, give me passion, don't make fun my fashion," Candi looked at herself in a mirror, then spun away. "Step 4, give me more, give me more, more."

"If you can't handle a heart like mine, don't waste your time with me. If you're not down to bleed. No, oh." Candi slowly walked toward sleeping Angel. 

"If you can't handle the choking, the biting, the loving, the smothering will you can't handle it no more, no more..." 

Candi climbed on top of Angel.

".... go home."

Angel wakes up, but doesn't do anything when he sees Candi. 

"Can we just be honest? These are the requirements if you think you can be my one and only true love." 

"You must promise to love me, and damn it if you fuck me over I will rip your fucking face apart." 

Everything around them blurred and they were now surrounded by stars and floating on a pink cloud. 

"Could you hold me through the night? Put your lips all over mine. Salty face when I start crying."

"Could you be my first time? Eat me up like apple pie, make me not wanna die. Love me rough and let me fly. Get me up, yeah, get me high. Tie me down, don't leave my side. Don't be a waste of my time."

Everything around them is back to normal and Angel is asleep. Candi looks at him longingly. "High school sweethearts, line up. Don't try to waste my time. High school sweethearts. Shut up if you're not my type."

Candi wrapped herself in her blanket, rolled over, and closed her eyes.


	5. Part 4

Angel Dust opened his eyes the next morning to see Candi staring back at him. He screamed. 

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Candi said. 

"How long have you been sitting there?" Angel asked. 

"That isn't important," Candi said, getting off of Angel. She walked over to a table and picked up a tray. "I made muffins!" she said. 

Angel nearly took his blanket off then covered himself up again within a second. "Where the hell are my clothes?" he yelled. 

"Your what?" Candi asked innocently. 

Angel couldn't yell if she was actually dumb or just playing dumb. It was probably a mixture of both. "My clothes? You know, what people wear on their body?" Angel explained, annoyed. 

"Oh, you don't need those," Candi insisted. 

"As much as I'd like to walk around in the nude, I don't think the hotel staff would appreciate it very much," Angel said. 

"Oh, who said anything about them?" Candi said. She got an inch away from Angel's face. "You're with me."

"As much as I'd like to..." Angel paused, "...be with you, I have things I gotta do today, so if you would give me my clothes, that would be great."

"Hmmm...." Candi tapped her chin, thinking. Then said, "No, I don't think I'll be doing that!" 

"Come on, please!? I'm begging you! I never thought I'd be begging someone to give me my clothes before," Angel said. The tables have turned for the usually sexual spider. He couldn't believe how crazy this girl was. She didn't seem like the teasing type...

"If you don't give them back, I'll tell Charlie you're being an annoying bitch!" Angel threatened. 

"How are you going to tell her without any clothes on?" Candi challenged. 

"I'll walk right up to her, I don't care!" Angel said. 

Candi groaned. "Fine!" She threw Angel his clothes and he caught them with one of his hands. "Thank you," he said. 

...

Candi followed Angel into the hallway and walked right beside him. 

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"To the lobby," Angel answered, clear annoyance in his tone.

"Ooooh, are we going to see Charlie?" Candi asked. 

"Probably," Angel answered. 

"Yay! I love Charlie, she seems so nice!"

"She is."

Silence followed and Angel was relieved that Candi was being quiet for once. But that relief was short lived. 

"So, do you like me-"

Angel made a growling noise. "Do you ever shut up?" He could tell that he made a mistake right after he said it.

Candi looked heartbroken and her multi-colored eyes started filling with tears. 

"No, Candi, I didn't mean it- I'm sorry!" 

Candi ran off. Angel called after her again, but she was long gone.


	6. Part 5

Angel Dust walked into the lobby and was greeted by Charlie who was cheerfully making tea. "Hi, Angel! It's nice to see you this fine morning!"

Angel sat down at a table next to Charlie and she could sense something was wrong by looking at his face. "Is everything okay? Where's Candi?" 

"I may have gotten a little annoyed with her and yelled at her. She got upset and ran off. But it wasn't my fault! She's just so clingy!" Angel explained. 

"She does seem to like you a lot," Charlie said. 

"Too much!" Angel said. "She is too. Much. She stole my clothes this morning and refused to give them back!" 

"Really?" Charlie asked, not quite believing sweet, innocent-looking Candi would do something like that. 

"Yeah! She only gave them back when I threatened to tell you. Which I guess I ended up doing anyway."

"It's funny, I thought you'd be into something like that," Charlie said. She thought that maybe Angel could be changing. 

"Normally I would! But this! This is something else. I've never had a stalker like this before!" Angel said. 

"Why don't you try giving her a chance?" Charlie advised. "She could be really nice!"

Angel sighed. "Fine. I'll try. Only because I'm trying to be nice or whatever."

"Thanks, Angel," Charlie said. 

"Yeah, whatever," Angel said, getting up from his chair. He didn't like getting all sappy. "I guess I should go find her."

"You do that," Charlie said, encouraging him. 

Angel walked off to find Candi.

...

Candi was crying in her and Angel's room on their bed. She held a pastel knife, tears and mascara streaming down her face. 

All of a sudden, Angel walked into the room. He didn't expect a knife to be hurtling towards him. He ducked, barely missing it. He looked at Candi. "What the FUCK?" 

"Go away! You clearly don't like me. Why would you want to talk to me?" Candi started crying again. 

Angel walked up to her crying form. "Look, Candi, I'm sorry. We got off on the wrong foot. I do like you, but maybe we could just be friends?" 

Candi looked up and the crying stopped. "You mean it?" 

"Yes-" Angel was crushed by a tight hug. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Candi squealed. 

Angel wiggled out of the hug and fixed his jacket. "Yeah, okay, but we're going to have to go over some ground rules. First of all, no more crushing my lungs. Second, no more stealing my clothes! Third, personal space is a thing! And I would like mine!" 

"Right, sorry!" Candi apologized. "Can we still share a bed?" 

Angel sighed. "Yes."

"Really? Yay!" Candi hugged Angel in another tight hug then quickly pulled back. "Oh, sorry!"


End file.
